Lunas, fresas, cerezos y dolor
by Heart Of IceFire
Summary: Después de que Ichigo recupera sus poderes para ir a rescatar a Rukia, descubre de que no tiene un espíritu de zanpakuto, en su lugar tiene 7 espíritus el principal siendo un pelirrojo llamado Nagato. Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, y Uryuu acompañados de el gato Yoruichi se dirigen a la sociedad de almas para poder rescatar a Rukia de su ejecución. FemIchigoxByakuya. Raiting M cap1 deitado


Disclaimer: los personajes de las series son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores

"si fueran míos Ichigo seria mujer, Muramasa no sería destruido y Nagato/Pein no se hubiera muerto"

N/A: FemIchigoxByakuya, Nagato es la zanpakuto de Ichigo asi como Yahiko, Zangetsu, Muramasa y algunos OCs para poder completar los seis caminos de dolor. Si puedo voy a hacer una cubierta para representarlos y como se vería Ichigo y los espíritus con las perforaciones de Deva Pein.

—Dialogo

"Pensando"

—**_hollow/ zanpakuto hablando_**

_Recuerdo_

* * *

Capítulo 1: Recuperación de poder

Ichigo estaba en el hoyo que Ururu había cavado para la fase 2, la shinigami sustituta miro su cadena del destino y noto como le quedaban unos cuantos eslabones más.

"Sé que Rukia salvo la vida de mi familia, pero ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? Ir tras ella solo causo que casi me mataran, el capitán Kuchiki y el teniente pelirrojo querían matarme, ella dijo que no quería ser salvada, dijo que si me atrevía a ir por ella jamás me lo perdonaría entonces ¿Por qué?" se preguntó la chica del cabello naranja

**_—Para obtener poder y así crear un mundo pacifico_**

**—¿**Quién eres? – preguntó la adolecente

—**_Soy el espíritu de tu Zanpakuto búscame y encuéntrame antes de que se acabe el tiempo, cuando termines tu entrenamiento hablaremos con más calma, ahora date prisa. _**

El proceso de hollificasion inicio e Ichigo cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió ella estaba en la orilla del mar. Frente a ella había un palacio del Japón antiguo, y la luna brillaba intensamente dando claridad a su alrededor. La chica observo que el palacio tenía jardines, árboles y todos los detalles que solo había visto en las imágenes de su libro de historia, pero recordando él porque estaba ahí, se dio prisa en buscar al espíritu de la zanpakuto. Recordando lo que Uryuu le había dicho sobre los shinigamis teniendo un listón rojo, Ichigo se concentró en buscar el suyo. Un listón rojo apareció y provenía de adentro del palacio, tomo el listón y lo siguió hasta llegar a una habitación, en el centro estaba un pequeño altar donde estaba colocada una espada nodachi con una guardia redonda con un diseño de ramas de bamboo, la funda era negra con nubes rojas y la empuñadura negra. Ichigo se acercó y tomo la espada de gran tamaño retirándola de su altar y entonces apareció un joven Pelirrojo con una gabardina negra de cuello alto y nubes rojas (la capa que usan los de Akatsuki), pero lo que llamaba la atención de él joven eran sus ojos, sus ojos eran de un color lila uniforme y tenía una secuelas de aros en lugar de iris y pupila (Rinnegan)

—**_Me alegra de que me hayas encontrado, ahora di mi nombre. Mi nombre es…_**

—¡NAGATO! – grito la joven peli naranja

Afuera del hoyo estaba Kisuke Urahara esperando junto con Ururu y Jinta, su atención fue atraída cuando la joven sustituta salto fuera del hoyo y al caer alzó una nube de polvo. Cuando el polvo se dispersó pudieron ver la figura de Ichigo, ella traía puesto el uniforme negro de los shinigamis y encima tenía la gabardina negra de cuello alto y nubes rojas que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas, en su espalda estaba una nodachi y en su cara una máscara blanca con tres líneas rojas. La chica alzo su mano y retiro la máscara de su rostro.

—Bien, al parecer no tendré que matarte – le dijo Urahara – ahora hay que continuar con nuestro entrenamiento, en la fase tres tendrás que tocar mi sombrero…

Despues de haber terminado de entrenar con Urahara, Ichigo había ganado resistencia entre otras cosas, quien no lo haría después de estar en una pelea a muerte durante cinco días seguidos, después de que el entrenamiento acabo Ichigo regreso a su casa para meditar y conocer más a su zanpakuto.

* * *

En el mundo interior

Ichigo se encontró atra vez en la orilla del mar y camino hasta llegar al palacio, entro y fue en busca de Nagato, cuando lo encontró se sorprendió de que no estaba solo. Estaba acompañado por un joven de cabello naranja, muchas perforaciones en la cara, la misma gabardina y los mismos ojos. Un joven hombre de cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta los hombros, ojos azul claro, largas uñas, maquillaje café, vestido de blanco con delineados morados. Otro hombre de cabello negro ondulado y despeinado que le llegaba hasta los hombros, vestido completamente de negro, con una camisa de cuello blanca que sobresalía de la gabardina negra con tintes rojizos, lentes de sol claros. Un joven adolecente con lentes de sol, cabello negro largo hasta la cintura, una gabardina negra. Una mujer que vestía completamente de blanco y un joven que usaba una chamarra negra, lentes de sol, cabello negro corto y despeinado.

—**_Finalmente has venido Ichigo –_**le comento el pelirrojo

—Sí, ya termine mi entrenamiento con Urahara, y ya que tengo tiempo vine – le respondió la chica

—**_Seguramente te estas preguntando quienes son las personas que nos acompañan, ¿cierto?-_** le pregunto el pelirrojo a lo cual Ichigo asintió

**_—Ellos son espiritus de zanpakuto, y son tuyos, ellos son:_**

**_—Yahiko_** – respondio el joven de cabello naranja

**_—Muramasa – _**dijo el joven castaño de ojos azules y el maquillaje café

**_—Zangetsu _**– respondió el hombre de cabello ondulado y despeinado

**_—Mangetsu –_** le dio su nombre el joven de cabello largo

**_—Kana –_**la mujer respondió

**_—Gengetsu – _**finalizo en joven de cabello corto

—Son siete de ustedes, ¿no se supone que un shinigami tiene **un** espíritu? – pregunto confundida la shinigami sustituta haciendo énfasis en el un

**_—Asi es, pero debido a mi poder, seis espiritus mas se unieron a tu alma, pero todos compartiremos una espada para evitar de que lleves contigo siete espadas diferentes. _**– le respondió Nagato – **_Zangetsu se ofreció ser el espíritu representante ya que yo prefiero no ser notado. Además de que todavía no estas lista para el entrenamiento para poder controlar mi poder, así que Zangetsu se ofreció ya que para controlar su poder no necesitas mucho. Sin mencionar que tu presión espiritual todavía no es lo suficientemente grande para hacer que todos nos materialicemos a la misma vez._**

—¿Así que cuando quiera que te materialices entonces Zangetsu será el que aparezca? – le cuestiono la peli naranja

**_—Asi es, además necesito que todos ustedes se perforen, tal como Yahiko y se pongan una gabardina como la mia, de esa forma estaremos conectados de una manera y podremos tener una visión compartida – _**el dueño del rinnegan agrego a lo cual los otros espiritus y la misma Ichigo se le quedaron viendo con confusión. – **_tendremos una visión compartida, es decir que podremos ver las cosas desde ángulos diferentes siempre y cuando uno de nosotros pueda ver los otros van a ver lo mismo sin la necesidad de estar ahí. _**

**_—Está bien – _**respondieron los espíritus

—Está bien pero con una condición… – le respondió Ichigo – ¿hay algo que deba saber?

—**_Si, como has notado tu zanpakuto esta sellada, para liberar el shikai nuestro comando es "Muéstrale al mundo el verdadero dolor…" y después dices nuestro nombre, tus habilidades también incrementaran una vez de que te hayas perforado, por ejemplo, tendrás control sobre los elemento si quieres que todos nosotros nos materialicemos entonces en lugar de decir nuestros nombres diras Pein… ¿cuál es la condición que debo saber?_**

**_—_**que tú también te perfores de esa manera todos estaremos iguales…

* * *

Tal como Urahara le había indicado Ichigo espero en su cuarto con la ventana abierta a la hora en la que el tendedero loco le había indicado, de afuera fue lanzado un proyectil que al estrellarse en contra de su pared dejo un mensaje escrito en rojo…

Una vez afuera de su casa se encontró con su padre, el cual le dio un amuleto

Afuera de la tienda de Urahara Ichigo se sorprendio al ver a Chad, Orihime y a Uryuu, después de que le explicaran las cosas y haberse sorprendido por Yoruichi en gato que habla, todos se dirigieron a el campo de entrenamiento subterráneo para así poder abrir la puerta que los llevaría a la sociedad de almas. Urahara les explico todo lo que necesitaban saber antes de que abriera la puerta.

—antes hay algo que debemos cambiar, como ya les había dicho esta puerta convertirá sus cuerpos físicos en cuerpos espirituales, pero Ichigo es un shinigami, asi que no hay necesidad de que use su cuerpo físico – y asi el tendedero loco presiono su bastón en el pecho de Ichigo para poder separar su alma de su cuerpo, cuando esta salió todos se quedaron sin palabras a lo que vieron.

Ichigo estaba usando el uniforme negro de los shinigamis, y sobre este estaba su gabardina negra de nubes rojas, cuello alto y delineado rojo, su nodachi en la espalda, y sus orejas estaban perforadas, al igual que su labio inferior y su nariz (la perforación de Pein el líder o Deva Pein), su gabardina estaba abierta como toque personal y sus ojos eran lilas sin iris ni pupila, en su lugar estaba una serie de aros. La shinigami se dio cuenta de la mirada atónita de todos los presentes

—¿Qué? – pregunto algo irritada la ahora dueña del rinnegan

—¿Qué paso contigo? – le pregunto Orihime

—Nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos ahora hay que irnos – dijo en voz autoritaria la chica ahora perforada

* * *

N/A: La razón por la cual Nagato no será la arma de combate principal es para no demostrar al mundo su verdadero poder, y así poder engañar a Aizen haciéndole creer que Zangetsu es el arma verdadera de Ichigo.


End file.
